


The Fateful Academy

by ghost_bub



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Demon Shiro (Voltron), F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Polyamory, Protectiveness, Self-Doubt, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Vampire Allura (Voltron), Vampire Lance (Voltron), Witch Hunk (Voltron), Witch Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_bub/pseuds/ghost_bub
Summary: When Keith got the letter from the academy, saying his mum had reserved his place, he had no idea what to expect. He certainly didn't expect to fall in love, with people who love him despite his... issues no less, discover the existence of fantasy creatures, or who and what his mother was, and yet, it's what happened.





	1. The Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> this gonna b angsty, keith a mess, lotor a bitch, and shiro and lance just wanna b w keith despite his issues. shklance is endgame. fuck yeah

The introductions. 

 

He had to get out of his car eventually, he knew he did, and yet there he stayed, bag on his lap and door half open. Keith gave a final sigh, finally tying his hair up before he got out, locking the door behind him. The school was impressive, he'd admit to that, he never thought he'd be going somewhere this... fancy. 'The Artful Academy', Keith had to scoff at the name, how pretentious could you get. He'd turned twenty a couple months ago, and with it came a message from this academy, apparently his mother had attended, and assured him a spot if his art fit the mark, free of any fees. And he figured it'd look good on applications, the classes were decent so why not. All he had to do was go to class, enrollment forms had all been taken care of, schedules and books delivered. His first class was photography, the teacher called Coran, that was it, no last name or anything. Weird.

 

Keith pushed open the door to the hall, quickly making his way to the back and huddling down, paying attention to the lecture. He'd still caught the eye of people, the most important being Lance, and Shiro. Lance's mouth practically fell open, and Allura has to scold him, causing his jaw to close with a snap. Shiro's reaction was more subtle, sat on the other side of Allura, his eyes merely went wide, blush coating his cheeks as he ducked his head. Keith's eyes had been drawn to them, of course, he had no idea why he was so drawn to them, but he'd sat as far as he could to be safe. Shiro of course noticed this, and was far more frustrated that he couldn't turn around than he should be, tuning in to the lecture proving to be more difficult than before. The brunette sitting one over, however, couldn't stop sneaking glances, and Allura had to nudge him, making him blush each time. Keith had no idea why the cute boy with the freckles was looking at him, something on his face? He brushed a hand over it just to be sure, hands smoothing his hair before he tugged his hoodie closer and settled down, trying to ignore the looks. 

 

"Allura!" Lance hissed, as she pinched him once again, a pointed look reminding him to calm down, lest he lose control again. The younger sighed, focusing his breathing and flashing a smile at her, the nod he received letting him know he was fang free. He hadn't chosen to be... like this. Allura had stumbled upon him a century or so ago, victim of a mugging and more than half dead. She'd sired him right there, the only one she'd ever sired, and thus she put all her attention on him. It really was annoying, she was proper, and Lance was, well he was Lance. He felt his thoughts go to the boy, who seemed so irresistible despite wearing an obviously too big hoodie and looking like he'd jut rolled out of bed. Coran's voice startled Lance out of his mind, and he was glad, as it seemed to be exactly the opportunity he was looking for.

"Okay students, would anyone like to give Keith the tour? Show him around?"

Lances hand was first in the air, the action almost making Shiro snarl, his hand had been just a second too late. Lance was promptly given the job, and the grin he had made Allura give him another nudge. 

The lecture ended shortly after, Allura and the rest of the gang heading to lunch or classes as Lance made his way to Keith. The new boy was already standing, and Lance noted that he was a couple of inches taller than the other, adding to his grin. 

"Hey! I'm Lance! I'm gonna give you the tour and explain everything." He startled the boy, but Keith quickly nodded, following Lance as he babbled. 

"Coran gave me all your files and everything so don't worry! You're in room C12, that's a private one you're lucky! I share with my friend Hunk, we've both been here a while. Did you know this was actually a mansion? Then a couple centuries or so the founder Maurice bought it and made it into a school, that's why it's so small, there's actually only a handful of other students in our year." Lance was distracted easily, Keith's confused look bringing him back to what was important. 

"I'm so sorry, I ramble a lot. This however, is your room, opposite you is Shiro, and I'm actually just down the hall! Here's a map, general paperwork, and my number if you ever need anything!" Lance pushed the bundle into a blushing Keith's arms. 

"You have a free period now, and we have lunch together so I'm gonna stop by and take you to the dining room okay?" Keith could only nod, gripping the items to his chest. 

"Oh and, your things are already in your room." Lance gave a final nod, winking at Keith as he walked off. Keith watched him go, mentally yelling at himself for staring at the taller boys ass as he opened the door to his room. It was nice, king bed in the middle, a desk with a chair to the side, a cupboard, and what upon further exploration turned out to be his own bathroom, it even had a bath. Keith let out a whistle, his mum really had set him up good. His duffel bags had been placed on the bed, and he slowly walked over. Keith carefully put the items he had down, resigning himself to beginning the task of unpacking. 

 

He'd made it through one bag before there was a knock on the door, and he quickly went to it, assuming it would be Lance. It wasn't. It was the other guy he'd noticed in the lecture, and Keith had to take a step back to fully look at him.

"Hey! I didn't mean to startle you, just wanted to introduce myself since you're new. I'm Shiro, I'm kinda like... head boy? Or something? I don't know the proper word, but if you ever need anything or have any questions you can come to me." The grin he flashed made Keith's heart do a flip. 

"I'm Keith! And uh, I'll be sure to let you know." He swallowed as he replied, leaning against the door frame. 

"Awesome! Here's my number in case you can't find me!" Shiro passed Keith a card, number messily scrawled across it. 

"Thank you, this really is a nice school huh..." Keith accepted, eyes going wide when Shiro let out a chuckle. 

"It sure is, I'll let you get back to settling in." The older boy waved, going back to the room across from Keith's. 

Keith didn't even have time to close the door before Lance was there, seeming to just materialize and tell him it was time for lunch.


	2. A Dining Experience

Lance wanted to grab Keith's hand as they walked to the dining room, the urge was so strong he had to shove his hands into his pockets for fear of acting on it. 

"So, what're you uh, studying?" Lance asked, eyes flitting to Keith.

"Just art, ya know? I wanna be a tattoo artist." Keith smiled, eyes lighting up in a way that made Lance wish they could stay like that forever. 

"What about you?" Keith asked, absentmindedly pulling a lollipop out of his pocket, unwrapping it and popping it in his mouth with practiced ease. Lance almost fainted. 

"I, u-um, dancing." He fixed his eyes on the floor, wondering how the fuck Keith managed to look so cute. 

"Lance!" Allura waved them over, expression politely curios as she looked at Keith.

"This is Keith everyone! He wants to be a tattoo artist. This is Hunk, Pidge, Allura, aaaand Shiro." He took a seat next to Allura, Keith being quick to drop next to him, Shiro on his other side and Hunk and Pidge opposite. 

"Shiro and I actually met already." Keith smiled, giving a wave to Shiro, who returned it happily, almost smug. 

"So Keith, why do you wanna do tattooing?" Hunk asked, leaning forward and staring at him.

"Well uh, as stupid as it is... I like the idea of leaving something beautiful, permanent, on someone." Keith's face lit up, as it always did when he talked about the subject. 

"Fuck yeah that's awesome!" Pidge piped up, slamming what looked like a peanut butter sandwich down on the table. Keith laughed in response. 

"So, why're you all here?" Keith looked around, lollipop in his mouth. 

"I'm actually here for graphic design, and uh, cooking." Hunk smiled, nudging Pidge to continue.

"Gaming and botany!" She grinned, obviously proud of herself. 

"I'm studying music." Allura added, face staying pleasant. 

"Web design and psychology." Shiro finished, and maybe Keith was imagining it but he could have sworn Shiro nudged him. It made him blush regardless. 

"Is that all you're gonna eat?" Hunk interrupted the conversation, nodding towards Keith's lollipop, it was almost finished. 

"I... uh... I guess?" Keith was startled by the question, no one had really cared about what he ate. 

"That's not enough! Here, split my sandwich with me, it's ham and cheese." Lance was shoving it in front of Keith before he could protest, and he almost drooled at it. He really was starving. 

"You need fruit as well, have this." Shiro placed an apple in front of Keith, who was more confused than he'd ever been. 

"Don't forget dessert." Lance pushed over a cookie, practically beaming, "My mum made them." 

"This is too much guys, really." Keith laughed it off, surprised he actually had a lump in his throat. 

"Nonsense, you need to eat." Shiro's smile was oddly strained, but Keith didn't notice. 

"If you guys are sure..." He finally gave in, eating and giving Shiro a grateful look when he passed him a bottle of water. 

 

 

Keith was content to listen as he ate, far too aware of Lance's thigh against his, and Shiro's arm that was pressed against his, it really was too much. He'd just finished when the conversation seemed to die, looks shared around the table. 

"Allura, Lance, Shiro, Katie, and Hunk, so good to see you all. But who's this?" A drawl came, and Keith felt the people next to him stiffen. His eyes flitted to where it came from, a tall man with oddly white hair, like Allura actually, but god his face was cold. 

"Narti, Zethrid, Ezor, Acxa... Lotor..." Allura's voice was icy, she ignored the question. 

"Well really, is that any way to treat an old... friend. Who's the new kid." Lotor's voice got more impatient, and Lance's fist clenched. 

"Why the fuck does it matter to you?" Lance snarled, hand going to Keith's back in a protective manner, eyes flashing red as he glared at Lotor. 

"Have I struck a nerve?" He merely seemed amused, eyebrow quirking as the people behind him smirked. Who the fuck were they. 

Lance's arm wrapped around Keith's waist at that, fangs bared in a snarl that Keith didn't notice. 

"No, Lotor, but no one wants you here, and seeing as I have more authority than you, I'm asking you to leave, nicely." Shiro's arm was around Keith's shoulders in an instance, the poor boy really was a blushing mess at this point. 

"Ah, I see I've struck two. Very well, I guess I'll be seeing you around... Keith." And with that he walked away, the table relaxing as soon as he was gone. Shiro faced forward again, arm back to his side, and Lance, after a look from Allura, withdrew his, but his thigh still brushed Keith's. 

 

 

Lunch ended shortly after, Shiro leading Keith to his next class as Allura pulled Lance into a more private area. 

"Lance! What the hell has gotten into you? Keith Kogane?! Seriously! Of all the people to have as one of your... one of your pets! You know who his mother is! And what about Lotor! You may be a vampire but you are not indestructible!" 

Lance had never seen her this mad, face flushed and hair frazzled, pacing before him. It made him shrink into the wall. 

"What about Shiro? You aren't telling him off!" Lance shot back, arms crossed over his chest. 

"I didn't sire Shiro! He's almost as old as I am! He can defend himself!" She rounded on him, eyes red as blood. She'd really lost control. 

"I have no intention of making Keith a... pet... I swear. And I'm sorry about Lotor it's just, what he did..." Lance looked down, scuffing his sneakers against the tile. 

"I know, Lance... I know." She sighed, the fire gone as she embraced him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Just be careful, okay? I worry."

"I know 'Lura, I know." 

 

 

Keith collapsed onto his bed, checking his watch before he let his arm drop. 9:17 pm. Classes finished at 5, dinner was at 7, and he'd spent the rest of the time hanging out with everyone. It really was fun, kinda felt like having friends. Maybe they were friends. Keith dragged himself up, changing into something to sleep into before he crawled into bed, sure it wasn't that late, but it'd been a long day. A long and confusing day. He really couldn't wrap his head around Lance, or Shiro. If he was anyone else he'd think maybe something was going on, but he was... him. Keith rolled onto his side, hugging a pillow as he drifted off, dreams of brown hair and grey eyes occupying his subconscious.


	3. Into the Soul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith fuckin snaps

Into the soul.

 

 

Apparently the academy had a lake, and since he had a free day, and no one else was here, Keith had decided to sit by it and, relax, sketch a bit, and really just take in the view. It had been about a week at the academy, and although Keith was settling in and everything, his doubts still plagued him. Thus the lake, sketching always helped him relax. It was all going well until Lotor showed up, unexpected and uninvited. Keith didn't know much, but he'd gathered that Lotor wasn't someone he wanted to fuck with. Going with the flow and not doing anything to anger the tall man seemed like the best course, he really couldn't afford getting expelled again. 

Keith shaded his eyes to look up at Lotor, marveling at how white his hair was, what kinda dye did the guy use?! Allura's hair was white, and Shiro's appeared a light grey, maybe it was a trend?   
"So, Keith, we didn't really get a chance to... talk properly before. I just wanted to formally... introduce myself and get to know you." Lotor drawled, eyebrows quirked at Keith's startled look, and the slight blush rising on his cheeks. The grace with which Lotor sat was unnatural, Keith usually just plopped down on his ass, and it was hard not to feel some level of insecurity. As if sensing his inner turmoil Lotor smirked, intently looking at Keith, making the shorter one flush, it felt to personal, as if he was looking into every crack of who Keith was. All the insecurities and problems and feelings. He decided he didn't like it and promptly looked away.   
"Well Lotor, it is absolutely great to meet you." Keith couldn't help the sarcasm that dripped in, delicately closing his sketchbook and packing the materials into his bag.   
"Mmm I'm glad you're fitting in, better enjoy it while it lasts. That's always how it goes, isn't it?" Keith's head shot up at Lotor's words, but his blue eyes were elsewhere, voice casual as he continued.   
"Wonder how long it'll last this time before they get bored, before the new boy wears off and even talking to you is a bother." Keith gripped his bag, knuckles white on the straps, cruel words still spilling forth.   
"It's a surprise they could even look at you, though I suspect that'll change, once they figure out who you really are." And with that Keith stood up, shooting a venomous look towards Lotor, who only shot him a smirk in response. Keith's boots crunched over the ground as he walked off, Lotor's last words following him.  
"See you around, Keith." 

 

The door slammed behind Keith as he entered his room, bag thrown on his bed as he fumed. Rationally, he knew Lotor's words shouldn't bother him this much, but they rang true, and that was the thing Keith couldn't deny. It really did feel like Lotor had just reached in and pulled his biggest insecurities right out, throwing them back into his face with an alarming ease. Keith couldn't stand it, pacing his room and almost screaming with frustration. Black hair fell around his face from where he'd run his fingers through it, coming out of his usual half ponytail and making him look even more disheveled. 

"Keith? You okay in there?" Shiro interrupted the turmoil in Keith, panic setting in at how he must look. Keith went to the door nonetheless, opening it and coming face to face with a concerned looking Shiro. 

"I heard the door slam." He stated, and Keith could swear there was a faint blush on his cheeks, bringing more attention to the scar that ran across his face. Keith vaguely wondered how he got it. 

"Keith?" Shiro's voice was more concerned now, and Keith realized with a start that he hadn't responded. 

"I'm good, don't worry." He flashed a smile, catching Shiro completely off guard, the whole disheveled look adding to it all.

"If you say so." Shiro eyed Keith warily, not completely believing him. 

"Is there anything else?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to walk to dinner with me?" The grey haired boy asked, one eyebrow raised. 

"Yeah of course." Keith grinned, stepping out and closing the door behind him. Shiro hadn't moved yet, too shocked by Keith so readily agreeing, the result being Keith pressed up againt him, face tomato red. Keith could feel the muscles flex under Shiro's shirt, heat radiating off him as Keith looked up at Shiro, his lashes fluttering. Shiro didn't move for another breathless moment before he stepped away, clearing his throat and letting his eyes dart away from Keith's for a moment while he gathered himself, eyes flashing black. When Shiro looked back at Keith his eyes were back to their normal warm grey, lips lifting to a smile as he tilted his head to the hallway. Keith fell into step besides Shiro, pushing thoughts he wouldn't allow out of his head, occasionally glancing at the other. Shiro kept up the small talk, arm coming around to his back when Keith fell behind, and maybe Keith did that more than he normally did. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't comforting. Shiro didn't mind it either, eventually giving in and just letting his arm rest around Keith's shoulders, a pleasurable jolt going through him whenever Keith laughed. The situation wasn't unwelcome to either party. Sure, it would've looked like there was something more, but Keith knew better than to get his hopes up, just enjoy it while it lasted, before-

"Hey guys! We're over here!" Pidge called, breaking off Keith's thoughts and bringing the tables attention to them. Shiro let his arm linger a moment longer before he pulled away, ignoring the questioning looks. Lance called Keith over before anyone else could, quickly making a space between him and Hunk, patting the seat expectantly. Keith smiled at Lance as he sat, quickly launched into a debate between Lance and Hunk about the superior ice cream flavour. Hunk argued it was chocolate, Lance cookies and cream, Pidge briefly chimed in with peanut butter before she went back to talking to Shiro and Allura, and Keith, he said marshmallow. Lance gave it some thought, originally concluding that Keith was right, the grin he flashed dazzling Keith for a moment. Dinner was simple that night, just pasta and rolls and soup for those who wanted it, Keith noted Lance's must've been tomato, it was dark red. Lance kept up conversation while he ate, a skill Keith couldn't help but admire, and when the brunette got soup on the corner of his mouth, Keith wiped it with a napkin without thinking. Keith went back to his food as if nothing happened, Lance having to take a moment to get over what had happened before he continued, voice somewhat breathier than it was previously. Everything was going well, Keith being engaged in conversation with Shiro and Lance, the others joining in occasionally. It was finally time to leave, the table getting up as a group, Keith trailing further behind. 

"Well, look what we have here. Tell me Keith, have you given any thought to my earlier words?" Lotor's voice once again broke the joyful bubble, the group freezing, conversation dying out. Keith took a deep breath, fully planning on just telling Lotor to shut up, but one look into those eyes and all the rage came back. 

Keith swung, punching him right in the face.


	4. Old friends, new wishes.

Old friends, new wishes.

 

 

The next week was thankfully uneventful, Shiro stepping in to help with the aftermath of what Keith had done. No one except Lotor had really given a shit, truth be told. Keith was still thankful. He did his best to stay out of trouble, but there was just something about Lotor that set him on edge. 

"Keith! Hey buddy, you were kinda zoning out there." Lance nudged him, and Keith was pulled back to the present. It was a Saturday, and everyone was sitting outside enjoying the sun, Shiro engaged in a quiet conversation with Allura, and Lance recounting a story to Keith and Hunk. Keith couldn't explain why his attention was always drawn to them, why he noticed every tiny thing they did before anyone else. He'd just accepted it at this point. 

"Sorry, just thinkin' ya know." Keith smiled, earning a nod from Lance before he returned to his story. The brunette glanced at Keith, the looks brushed off by Keith, who assumed he was imagining it, he wasn't stupid, someone as good as Lance wouldn't go for Keith. His eyes met with Lance's, and blue flitted away from violet, blush coating cinnamon skin. Lance's smirk, however, was firmly fixed on his face, and he ever so subtly leaned into Keith, or so he thought. The inky haired boy froze, face quickly going pink before he assured himself this was just how Lance acted, and then he relaxed. Keith was always particularly good at convincing himself of negative things. Lance brought his hand to Keith's hair, deft fingers untying the ebony locks before playing with them. Keith's eyes almost rolled back into his head from the simple action. Then Keith was leaning back against Lance, contented hum coming from his chest, eyes closed and head tilted back, the sound only making Lance's smirk grow. Lance couldn't help but love the reaction, Keith almost coming apart from simply running his fingers through his dark hair. It really was intoxicating, to the point he ignored the looks from Allura as he kept up easy conversation with Hunk and Pidge. Keith lazily opened his eyes when his phone went off, reluctant to leave the comfortable position and Lance's fingers. It was the growl he thought he heard that had him getting up, shaking his head to dispel such ridiculous thoughts as he checked his phone. 

'im in town, b at smashing ducks from 5' 

The text came from Lo, and old... well Keith really didn't know how to describe him. He'd been around in some of the... messier... parts of Keith's life, and despite his better judgement he found himself texting back.

'see u then'

Keith then checked the time, letting a groan out when he saw it was already 4:30. Time really did fly. Lance and Shiro's eyes darted to him at the noise, concern dancing on both their faces. 

"I gotta blast guys, meeting an old, uh, friend." Keith shrugged as he stood up, offering a halfhearted wave before he set off. 

 

 

Shiro practically glared daggers at Lance, snarl ready to rip from his throat at the grinning brunette. He couldn't explain the anger, the rage but as soon as he'd laid eyes on Keith practically being putty in Lance's hands it'd consumed him. His goodbyes were short and sharp after Keith left, he really did need something to distract him from lingering thoughts of Keith's ass and Lance touching the shorter boy. Shiro couldn't, however, shake the thoughts of how he wanted Keith to be putty in his hands.

 

 

The club was exactly as it always was, dim lighting and some grunge band playing on the humble stage. Lo was in their usual place, booth right at the back, as secluded as could be. Keith tugged at his shirt as he walked, faded logo barely visible in the lighting. He slid into the booth, not surprised to see his favorite drinks already there. Lo's blond hair glinted as he looked up, emerald eyes housing that familiar danger. 

"A My Chemical Romance shirt, really Keith?" That lazy grin crept onto his face, only growing as Keith laughed, pouring himself a shot and downing it. 

"What can I say? The emo phase never leaves you." Keith shrugged as he took another shot, continuing until he was more than pleasantly tipsy. 

"So, how've you been Keith?" The blond raised an eyebrow, just as drunk as Keith by this point.

"I punched a guy at my new school, right in the nose." He laughed, Lo's snickers soon joining. 

"Of course you did, you're just the same as you were."

 

 

Keith couldn't remember how they'd gotten to dancing, and he honestly didn't care. It felt good, it was fun. Lo pressed against him in the most familiar way, calm before a storm. Hands rested on his hips, pulling him closer as his arms wrapped around shoulders, broader than his own. He let lips trail along his neck, approving noises leaving his mouth, it really had been too long since he'd been touched like this. His head spun as Lo let his hands go lower, resting on Keith's ass and pressing him even closer, hips swaying to the beat. Keith couldn't help but notice he was getting turned on, familiar heat in his stomach becoming increasingly hard to ignore. But then it wasn't Lo pressed against him, it was Shiro. It was Shiro's lips pressed against his neck, Shiro's hands palming at his ass. Then it was Lance. Keith's head was spinning as his partner shifted, cinnamon skin to tan, white hair to brown, smaller hands to larger ones but never changing in strength. It only stopped when he ripped himself away, Lo's green eyes staring back at him, completely confused by the change in behavior. 

"I-I'm sorry, I gotta go." Keith slurred, pushing his way out, fresh air the only thing he could think off.

 

 

Keith could only slide down the wall when he was outside, all too aware of the punches that had been thrown at him on his way out, sometimes people weren't the fondest of him. His head was between his knees, still spinning with tonight's events and now he couldn't stop thinking, wishing, it had been Lance... and Shiro... instead of Lo. He'd do anything to stop, but he just couldn't.


	5. Drunken hallucinations

Drunken hallucinations 

 

After much lecturing from Allura, once again reminding him who Keith's mother was, and what Keith was, Lance really had needed a break. He supposed that was how he'd gotten here, walking around the shadier part of town, unable to shut his mind off. He knew in the past... centu-years, he'd had some rather unsavoury relationships. Keith, however, was different. Lance didn't simply want him as another warm body to pass the night, Lance actually wanted a relationship, for the first time since he'd been changed. Allura didn't believe him. Fuck. No matter what Lance did, where he went, he couldn't get those violet eyes out of his head. Then Lance's feet were going in a completely different direction, his nose picking up that hint of distress mixed with Keith's scent made the walk into a run. He'd never really been good with his nose, most vampires and some demons even were, but Lance had always only been able to pick up certain people, and particularly strong emotions. The thought of Keith in danger made his fangs itch, desperate to come out and rip into any threat that stood in his way. He kept them in, however, focusing on Keith. 

Keith was still curled into a ball, black hair messy and undone, providing a curtain to hide his face. Lance knelt next to him, gently touching Keith's knee, and shaking the other slightly. When Keith looked up his eyes were lidded and unfocused, head lolling to the side. The brunette quickly reached out, cupping Keith's cheek to keep his head supported, concern quickly growing.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah I'm good just... stuff got confusing, needed air." Keith nodded, eyes finally focusing on Lance, grin breaking out when they did. "It's you! I thought you were in there but it's probably best you weren't" The shorter one trailed off, shaking his head as a blush spread to coat his cheeks.   
"Okay... let's, let's get you back to school, okay?" Lance shook his head, struggling to get Keith to his feet.   
"You have pretty eyes... they're like... uh... blue! And sparkly!" Keith laughed, leaning on Lance, too drunk to stop himself wrapping his arms around the others waist, practically wrapped around Lance as they walked back. The brunette could barely look at Keith, feelings swirling and fighting to come up to the service. Allura really would be proud of the control he was showing. 

 

They finally, finally got back, Lance's fangs half out by the point they got to Keith's room. Keith had been very, uh, touchy was the word Lance would go with, and it's not that he didn't enjoy it, but he shut it down whenever it got more than friendly. Keith was utterly smashed, after all. Lance ushered the shorter to the bed, which was much harder than it should have been on account of Keith's clinging. He eventually got into the bed, pulling Lance down with him and losing his shit, laughter the loudest sound in the entire dorm.   
“Okay, Keith, Keith buddy you gotta let go.” Lance smiled, surprised when Keith did let him go, struggling to get himself into a sitting position. Lance had turned for a second, gently placing Keith's bag down on the desk, and Keith had taken the opportunity to take his shirt off, quickly followed by his jeans. Lance turned around to Keith stretching, the sight making his breath catch before he tore his eyes away. He managed to tuck Keith in, promising he'd check in tomorrow, and placing a kiss on his forehead, which made the other blush and mutter some nonsense about feelings being confusing. The brunette sighed as the door closed behind him, fangs coming out as he slowly made his was back to his own room.


End file.
